Warriors- A New Brand of Fire- Rising Flame
by Firelight25
Summary: Firekit is about to become an apprentice. Daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart, she is the kin of the hero of the forest, Firestar. Little does she know, though, her destiny could take her down two paths. One, that could destroy the clans forever and one that might just save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! It's time for a warriors fanfic! I totally love these books! Unfortunately I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does. But I do own my characters! So here it is!**

**~Firelight25**

Alliances:

THUNDERCLAN

Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Amberpaw- ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice- Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortioseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes- former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Dewpaw- white tom with ginger patches

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Apprentice- Snowpaw- white tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice- Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Ivypool- silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molepelt- brown and cream tom

Cherryleaf- ginger she-cat

Apprentices

Amberpaw- ginger she-cat

Snowpaw- white tom

Dewpaw- white tom with ginger patches

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat- mother of Firekit- flaming ginger tabby wih amber eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes- mother of Sunkit- a very pale gray tabby she-cat, and Stormkit- a stormy gray tom

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Graystripe- longhaired gray tom

**So before you go telling me, I know I only wrote ThunderClan. Honestly, it took me forever just to do what I did. The alliances are basically the same as in the Last Hope. Prolouge will be done shortly. Please leave a review if I made a mistake!**

**~Firelight25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I finally got the prolouge up! Enjoy guys!**

**Again, I do not own Warriors, blah, blah, blah, you know what I'm saying.**

**~Firelight25**

Prologue:

A bright orange tom was already standing in the clearing , deep in thought, when a gray cat arrived. He approached cautiously, not wanting to disturb the other.

"Firestar?" he meowed quietly. Firestar jumped and spun around.

"Jayfeather! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"It's half-moon. Medicine cat meeting," Jayfeather replied. "What were you doing before I came?"

"Just... thinking," he said. A look of dread came across Jayfeather's face.

"No. Not another prophecy!"

Firestar sighed. "I am sorry Jayfeather, but it seems that the clans are still far from peace."

"Can you tell me?" the blind medicine cat asked.

"Yes," Firestar answered. "It goes looks this; _one cat, two destinies. Life or death, dark or light. One path must be chosen. A new flame will rise and affect the clans like never before." _

"Who Firestar?" Jayfeather meowed.

"I think you already know."

Jayfeather gasped. "Not her Firestar! Why? She has suffered so much tragedy, yet she is only a kit!"

"She has the blood of the four. She will do great things for ThunderClan."

"But-," Jayfeather was cut off with a stern glare from Firestar.

"Well, you have never been wrong before," Jayfeather admitted. "And I have to respect you as my former leader. I just hope that you are right again."

"Believe me Jayfeather. When the time comes, Firekit will follow her heart and choose what is right. Now, the sun is rising. It is time for you to go," Firestar meowed.

"Will I talk to you in my dreams?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes. We will resume this dicussion then," the orange tom replied. "But for now, goodbye!" Jayfeather faded and Firestar was alone again. He paced in the clearing, wondering if he was right about the prophecy. The sun was now shining above the lake.

'Yes,' Firestar thought. 'The time has come. A new flame has risen!'

**So there you go! Review please and I will try to get Chapter 1 up ASAP!**

**You guys are the best!**

**~Firelight25**


End file.
